


In the Absence of Light

by havetardiswilltimetravel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Depressed Sherlock, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetardiswilltimetravel/pseuds/havetardiswilltimetravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s dark and Sherlock’s curled against his chest and neither of them know what set it off this time (or if anything did at all).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Absence of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr  here.

“It hurts…”

John holds Sherlock close and swallows at the whispered admission. It’s dark and Sherlock’s curled against his chest and neither of them know what set it off this time (or if anything did at all) - the grief pressing against his temple and into his veins, the hopelessness gnawing at his edges and at his middle, the sadness - huge and overwhelming and aching and numb. Nihilism closing around his heart and squeezing. He’s choking with it. It hurts…

“I know, love…I know…” John’s voice is at a whisper, noticeably strained, but warm, warm like jumpers and honey, and Sherlock wants to curl inside of it, of him.

Nothing’s ok. Nothing will ever be ok. He knows this. He’s known this before. But that doesn’t seem to shake the certainty he has now. It never does. How is he supposed to do this? How does he ever do this?

John’s lips brush the top of Sherlock’s head, and Sherlock lets out the shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding. John. He doesn’t know why but…he has John. John, who stays. John, who holds him. John, who refuses to be talked away by the demons in Sherlock’s head.

“I don’t know how to be ok. I don’t know how to do this…” Sherlock’s voice trembles despite his best efforts, and his John hears it all.

“You don’t need to know,” John says. “You have me. You will always have me.” This is at least something he’s sure of, and he’ll repeat it as many times as he needs to because it’s true and it will never be otherwise. He rests his cheek against Sherlock’s curls and squeezes. “It’ll be ok…”


End file.
